


A Ghost of a Kiss

by Vocachuuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, i just finished the game like yesterday its wild, it was rough, ive never written something so fast?, komaru believes in ghosts shes so pure, last night i couldnt sleep because i kept getting ideas for this and had to write them down, leave me alone im Trying, the title is so shitty i thought it up on the spot, theyre lesbians harold, touko doesnt know how to girlfriend, u know the one part at the end of the game with the ghost head? that was my inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Komaru is positive the hotel is haunted. Touko isn't buying it.





	A Ghost of a Kiss

The sun fell further below the horizon, the yellow-orange glow dancing through the cracks between tall buildings and illuminating the ground. The moon climbed higher into the sky, replacing the bright sun with its own dim glow. Stars appeared, scattered all across the darkened sky, glittering, yet barely noticeable due to the heavy clouds that hung threateningly.

Touko was getting ready to call it quits for the night; they decided to sleep in the hotel, where there were multiple beds. Touko could finally get a good night's sleep, without Komaru mumbling and tossing and stealing the entire blanket away. Sure, Touko loved her, but she really was a pain at night.

There was a quiet knock at her door right as she was pulling her covers out. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she shuffled over to the door and pulled it open a crack. Her girlfriend stood there, fingers toying with the hem of her shirt.

“Hi, Touko!” She greeted, raising her hand up in a small wave. Touko just nodded in response before raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Shouldn’t you b-be getting ready for bed?” She asked, opening the door further. The brunette gave a small chuckle, hand scratching the back of her head.

“About that… Uh, Touko. Can I sleep in your room? Pleeease?” Her hands clasped together, almost in a begging manner. Touko glanced down at her hands for a moment, sighing.

“Y-you don’t have to beg! Why m-my room?”

At this, Komaru glanced away bashfully, a bead of sweat rolling down her temple. “You see… I-I think this hotel is haunted!”

Touko scoffed. “S-seriously? Ghosts are fake, Komaru. Don’t be a b-baby.” Komaru fidgeted for a moment, pouting.

“Touko, pleeeeeasee? I’ve definitely seen ghosts in my room, you gotta believe me!!”

“H-how is laying in my room going t-to fix your problem, anyways? D-do you think the ghosts will be so d-disgusted by me that they won’t come in the room?!” Komaru opened her mouth to deny Touko’s conclusion, but barely even got a syllable out before the older started talking again. “Fine. You can l-lay in my bed.”

Komaru lit up at that, grabbing Touko’s hands and bringing them towards herself. “Thank you, Touko!”

~

They got into bed soon after that, and laid in silence for some time. Touko was thankful that the blanket hadn’t been stolen from her yet; though, that probably just meant Komaru wasn’t asleep.

Her assumption was proven correct when she felt a small tap on her back. Sighing silently, she turned around, face to face with the other. Komaru didn’t speak, but smiled - a small, shaky smile. In that moment, Touko realized that she was _genuinely terrified_ of the apparent ghosts in the hotel. In an attempt to comfort her, Touko gently thrust her hand in the small space between them.

“H-hold my hand,” she snapped, her tone of voice harsh. Komaru could tell how she was feeling though, and gave a more joyful smile as she interlaced their fingers. Touko turned her head slightly and, voice muffled slightly by her pillow, she muttered, “I’ve n-never had a… g-girlfriend before. I don’t k-know how this works..”

“You’re doing fine,” Komaru assured her, squeezing her hand lightly and leaning closer. She pressed their lips together in a small, lazy kiss - though she lingered for a second too long, pulling away slowly, leaving Touko wanting more. Though, despite the protest she wanted to give, she didn’t; because for the first time that night, Komaru looked relaxed.

She just pulled the blanket up higher, readjusting her position, and letting herself drift off. Maybe she’d get her revenge in the morning.

~

Morning came, with the sun poking just above the tops of the buildings, covering the ground with a warm light. Shockingly, Touko was the first to awaken; she wasn’t really a morning person.

She sat up, feeling Komaru stir beside her. They made momentary eye contact, and Touko took a breath before speaking.

“C-can I kiss you?”

Komaru looked at her, head tilting in innocent confusion. “What was that?” She asked. Touko’s expression grew bitter, and she turned her head away to mask the light pink glow forming on her face.

“Y-you didn’t hear me?! Well, wh-what if I said that you were a wh-whiny bitch with a brother complex, h-huh?” Her retort was sharp, but Komaru just gave a knowing grin.

“No… I think I heard something like, ‘Can I kiss you’...”

“Y-you did hear me, you liar!” She hissed, glaring daggers - though, it was difficult for her to look frightening while her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. “Well, t-the moment is over n-now, so I doubt you would even want to k-kiss me. J-just forget about it!”

Komaru smiled at her - Touko perceived it as apologetic, and was about to drag herself out of the bed, until a voice stopped her.

“Kiss me, Touko.”

The prior Super High School Level Writing Prodigy watched her with an uncertain gaze. “Th-this isn’t some sick joke, r-right?”

Komaru nodded. “I promise. I want you to kiss me, Touko.”

Touko eyed her for a moment, the pink tint across her face darkening. “D-don’t say it out loud l-like that!” Komaru just chuckled, watching the older female take a deep breath and lean closer to her. She tentatively pressed their lips together, and Touko felt her own shoulders relax when the affection was reciprocated. She basked in the moment until it ended - though it ended much too soon, in her opinion - and met Komaru’s soft gaze after.

“I love you, Touko,” Komaru said after a few quiet moments, voice soft. Touko froze up for a minute, unsure, but replied.

“Me too. I-I mean, I l-love you too, Komaru.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes, i tried! feedback and kudos are appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
